Jamko Pregnant?
by FanGirl628
Summary: This is a simple story placed just after Jamko announced their engagement. Basically Eddie thinks she might be pregnant but she has to wait and go through church and sunday dinner with Jamies family before she can find out. Are they pregnant, are they not? who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys the other day I wrote a really fun story where Jamie and Eddie get walked In on by Danny and overnight someone had already favorited it which mad me really happy. You guys should go check it out its called, Caught. Anyways this is a cute little story of Eddie and Jamie and might think they are pregnant and who knows maybe they are lol. I hope you guys enjoy.

Discliamer: I do not own any characters in this story they all belong to CBS

Eddie was just waking up and she heard Jamie already in the kitchen making breakfast it was sunday and they had plans to run after breakfast- even though she hated running- and then then they were gonna meet Jamies family for church.

Eddie got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen she could smell the pancakes that Jamie was making. She walked up behind him and hugged him from behind

"Hey sleepy head, you slept pretty late today." Jamie said

"Yeah ive just been really tired lately don't know whats up with that" Eddie replied

"Maybe you've just got a bug or something, and maybe this bug will go away with some great pancakes." Jamie said as he sat down a plate for both him and Eddie with 3 large pancakes on each.

Ten Minutes Later

"Is everything alright you've barely touched your pancakes?" Asked Jamie

"Yeah im just really not hungry" Replied Eddie

"Wow your sleepin in and not eating my famous pancakes something must be really wrong then." Jamie jokingly leaned over and felt her forehead as if to see if she had a fever.

Eddie laughed, "Im not sick Regan and your pancakes are only famous because you never stop talking about them, didn't you even try to convince your family to let you bring them to a Sunday dinner once"

"Ha Ha and no I did not try to bring my pancakes to a Sunday dinner" Jamie said as he got up and cleared the table of their plates.

Eddie went into the bedroom to get out her running clothes and to pull out something for Jamie to wear when she noticed her calendar laying open on the dresser. She picked it up and looked at it, it was more what she didn't see than what she did see. Meaning that she didn't see the little circles she used to mark when It was that time of the month.

Eddie walked out into their kitchen and said, "Jamie it's the 20th right?"

Jamie responded, 'Yeah why what's up?"

"Im late it's been 2 months!"

Jamie was a little puzzled at first but it took about 3 seconds for him to get it.

"Oh, well are you sure maybe you just forgot to mark it."

"No Jamie I always mark it" Eddie was more than a little stressed, not that she didn't want kids but that was a whole other story and she knew that they were not ready.

Eddie started to freak out a bit, "Jamie what if I am? What are we gonna do?"

"Hey it's gonna be fine no matter what happens we are going to be fine." Jamie put his hand on Eddies shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's gonna be ok" Jamie repeated. He was scared to he felt the same way that he knew Eddie was feeling.

"Hey how about we meet my family for church and the we run up to the store before dinner and we will solve this, OK and either way if you are pregnant or not we will deal with it together." Jamie said

Eddie was comforted by his words but she was still worried.

"Ok but promise me that we will find out today, Jamie promise me." Eddie was on the verge of tears she really did not want to be pregnant, she knew that it wasn't the worst thing but she also knew that they were not ready to have a kid.

"I promise that we will find out Eddie everything is going to be okay" Jamie Hugged her tightly again.

"You know we usually don't go to church with your family why can't we not go today and find out even sooner?" Eddie asked

"Well because they said that since you are the future Mrs Jameson Regan they wanted to get to know you a little better so I jumped at the opportunity when they invited both of us to go to church with them, but if you really don't want to go we don't have to I know that this is a big deal" Jamie answered.

"No it's alright I really want them to like me I mean we only announced our engagement a little over a week ago and I could tell they were a little shocked so let go." Eddie said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright well then lets go ahead and get dressed we don't want to be late." Jamie started to walk to the bedroom leading Eddie behind him.

Jamie and Eddie got dressed neither of them spoke as they headed down to the car and started to drive. 20 minutes later they arrived at the church.

"Hey guys it's great to see you." Erin said as they walked up to the front of the church,

"Is everything alright?" Erin continued

"Yeah everything is fine how about we go inside." Jamie answered

Jamie and Eddie were trying their best to pretend like everything was fine and nothing was wrong whatsoever but everyone could tell that something was off. After the church service was over Nicky tried to make friends and invited Eddie to come with her to help her make a pie for after dinner

"Oh no I couldn't I wouldn't want to impose." Eddie replied

"Really you wouldn't be imposing at all both me and mom would welcome I wouldn't we?" Nicky turned to her mother.

"Oh well I guess that would be alright." Eddie answered. She looked worryingly towards Jamie

"Hey guys could I borrow Eddie for a moment?" Jamie asked

"Yeah of course and your welcome to come with us uncle Jamie" Nicky responded

Jamie guided Eddie out of the church and out the where they had parked their car where he knew that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Hey it's going to be fine I will drop by the store and after dinner we will go home and we will do this together alright?" Jamie put his hand reassuringly on Eddies arm

"Yeah alright just don't take to long even if I'm not worried about the fact that I might be pregnant I am worried about some alone time with your sister and niece mainly because you and I both know that I am a terrible baker.'' Eddie kissed Jamie good bye and walked back up to the entrance of the church where Erin and Nicky were waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter one. More than likely there will only be 2 chapters depending on how much writing is in this one. Either way I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to CBS.

Eddie stressfully peeled and cut apples for the apple pie that they were making. Both Erin and Nicky could tell that she was on edge about something.

"So how has everything been going with the wedding planning?" Erin asked

"Everything has been going really good we have been taking our time and really putting a lot of thought into it" Eddie answered

"Oh that's great, I remember when I was planning my wedding we rushed through a lot and I never really got to enjoy it." Erin said

"Yeah I get that" Eddie was momentarily distracted from the only thing that has been on her mind lately.

Eddie finished peeling and cutting apples. She thought about how it wouldn't be long until what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she thought about how she couldn't wait to marry the man that she had been in love with for so long even if it wasn't always obvious or apparent it had always been him. She thought about so many of the moments they had together, from when they first met to when they delivered a baby, which brought her back to the biggest worry on her mind- that she might be pregnant. Her moment of happiness passed, and the worried look returned to her face.

"Ok I just have to ask, Eddie what is wrong you have been acting weird all day" Nicky walked over to Eddie and put her hand on Eddies shoulder.

"It's nothing really it's not a big deal" Eddie responded

"Clearly it is or you wouldn't look like someone has been hit by a car." Nicky said

Eddie thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe she should tell them, it would be nice to talk about it, maybe it would put her mind at ease and if it was going to be anyone Erin and Nicky were probably the best to talk about it with since they were both girls and would hopefully understand why she was so scared.

"Ok I will tell you but you have to promise not a word about it to anyone else the only other person who knows it Jamie and were not really even sure about it yet."

"Deal" Erin and Nicky said in unison

*Jamies POV*

Jamie arrived at the drug store just down the street from the church, he had been in their a few times even to buy items to prevent the exact situation that he and Eddie were in. Jamie wandered around the store to where he assumed they would be when he was stopped by an employee.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" The employee asked

"No thank you I think I got it covered." Jamie responded and walked away, he was very nervous about the whole situation he knew he wanted kids but he also knew that they were not ready. They didn't even have a house and there was nowhere for a kids to live or sleep in their tiny one room apartment. He didn't quite understand how this had happened they had been safe. After giving it some thought while standing in the store looking like a lost puppy he decided that the only time that anything could have happened was that one time in the kitchen, they hadn't been careful but she had taken the morning after pill. He reminded himself that nothing was certain and that she hadn't taken the test yet.

He stood in front of the shelf full of tests. He looked at all of them and thought that maybe he should go back and find that employee because he was confused. There were so many all varying in price, there were so many how was he supposed to know which one is the best, how was he supposed to know the difference from Clear Blue to First Response. He decided to get a few different ones but that still left the question of which ones.

*Eddies POV*

"So I umm." Eddie was hesitant to talk about what she was going through. She had always been a closed person, the only person that was ever really able to help her not be so closed off was Jamie.

"It's ok Eddie you can trust us." Erin reassured Eddie that they were not going to tell anyone not matter what it was.

"Alright here goes, I think I might be pregnant." Eddie said, rather fast she waited to see how they would respond.

"Oh well that's great, what is wrong?" Erin asked

"Its just that were not ready for kids, we are getting married and sure eventually we might want kids but now just really isn't the right time." Eddie responded

"Well I'm going to tell you something Eddie, there is no right time to have kids everyone is different and no matter what you are going to be fine you have a whole family to help both of you out. You guys are not alone in any way, shape or form."

What Erin said really helped Eddie relax a bit.

"You said that you might be pregnant what's going on why haven't you taken a test yet?" Nicky asked.

Eddie explained how she hadn't been feeling well lately and how this morning she looked at her calendar and realized that she was 2 months late and how they didn't have time to go before church this morning and how they were going to go before dinner but she wanted to help make a pie for dinner so Jamie said he would run to the store and they would find out after dinner.

"I'm sorry Eddie if we would have known we would have let you guys go." Both Erin and Nicky apologized, and Eddie reassured them that it was no big deal and that she wanted to help make a pie.

A few minutes later Jamie walked in the door. Eddie walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Eddie half joked

"Not much I just couldn't decide which ones to get." Jamie spoke low so that no one would hear him.

"Ok well dinner is almost ready and Jamie no matter what were going to be ok right?" Eddie asked Jamie. She had been reassured from both Erin and Nicky but she needed to hear him say again that they were going to be just fine.

"Yes I have full faith in that we are going to be just fine."

"Alright everyone lets eat" Danny called from the dinning room.

All the Regans sat down to eat, they said grace and had a nice long meal. Eddie and Jamie were relived when dinner was over.

"Alright guys we will see you all soon but for now Eddie and I have to head out." Jamie called out as he was walking towards the door.

"Alright see you guys soon" Danny called.

After everyone had said their goodbyes Eddie and Jamie walked out to their car, hand in hand.

Jamie whispered, "Everything is going to be fine"

Quick authors note: Sorry this took so long, as it turns out this will not be the last chapter I will be writing chapter 3 in all my spare time. I am going to start right after I upload this chapter. Maybe I can get it done and uploaded the same night as this one. Hope you've enjoyed everything so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed chapters one and two I've really enjoyed all the follows and favorites and positive feedback so keep it coming guys. Im really excited about this last chapter hope you all enjoy.

The entire ride home was silent, the store bag at the bottom of eddies feet filled the car with everything that needed to be said. They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out of the car. Eddie pulled the bag out of the car and noticed how many test Jamie had bought.

"Geez Jamie how many did you buy?" Eddie tossed in a little nervous laughter

"Well I guess I just wasn't quite sure which one was best so I just got them all"

After their short conversation the two headed up to the apartment and prepared themselves for the possibility that in the near future they would be raising a child. Eddie sat down on the couch and pulled the test that was laying on the top of the pile Jamie had gotten.

"Are you ready to do this?" Eddie looked Jamie in the eye as she asked this

"I am as ready as you are" Jamie reached out and held her hand.

Eddie got up and walked into the bathroom. She read the instructions detail by detail, she the basics but she wanted to do everything right.

*A few minutes later*

Eddie walked into the kitchen and set the test down on the counter, Jamie walked over and laid his hand on her shoulder. Eddie explained that it would be a few minutes and that one line means not pregnant and two lines means pregnant.

"How about we sit?" Jamie asked and when she nodded lead her to the couch where they sat. Eddie leaned into Jamie and he held her for what seemed like forever. He could feel her cry just a little bit and even though they both knew it that had only been on the couch there for only a few moments it felt like an eternity. Eddie leaned up and looked at Jamie,

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked

"I am and don't forget that we are in this together no matter what."

Jammie and Eddie got up off the couch. Eddie walked over to where the test was sitting on the counter.

"Oh my gosh" Eddie picked up the test and turned to Jamie, he rushed over to her.

"What is it"

"Not Pregnant" Both Eddie and Jamie were relieved but still a little on edge from everything that had been going on.

Eddie set the test back down on the counter and hugged Jamie so tightly he thought she was going to strangle him, the only thing he new to do was wrap his arms around her and hug her even tighter.

"Eddie broke their hug and looked up at Jamie

"I love you" Eddie whispered

Jamie whispered back, ''I love you too"

They spent some more time just wrapped up in a hug and as the night went on Eddie took a few more of the many tests that Jamie bought just to double check and they all came out as negative- which was a positive for both of them. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up and asleep on the couch. The next morning Eddie called Erin to tell her what happened and everyone went about their lives as if nothing had happened but both Eddie and Jamie never forgot the moment they shared together and how it could have impacted their lives and they knew that no matter what happened in the future they would be ready.

Authors note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed I had a lot of trouble deciding whether or not Eddie should be pregnant and in the end I decided that this way the story could have happened and not impact the storyline of the show. So I hope you all enjoyed hopefully soon I will be getting out a few other Jamko one shots which I am very excited about.


End file.
